This application claims priority from Canadian patent Application No. 2,329,634 filed Dec. 27, 2000 entitled Device For Compressing A Load Of Particulate Material.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of loading open-top trailers with loads of chips, sawdust etc. and in particular, to a device for compressing such a load when the load is heaped above the upper edges of the trailer.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional B-train chip trailers are 60 feet long and limited to approximately 8 and xc2xd feet in width. The trailers are rigid sided, the sides defining an open top into which is deposited a flow of chips, sawdust, etc. (hereinafter collectively referred to as particulate material) during loading of the trailers as the trailers are translated under a loading chute. Once loaded, the trailers are covered with a flexible tarp. Quite often the loading chutes allow for filling of the trailers until the particulate material is heaped up so as to extend above the top edges of the sides of the trailer.
The chute is generally centrally aligned with the trailer when the trailer is properly positioned for loading. The particulate material will thus be generally heaped along the longitudinal center-line of the trailers so that if the heaped load is groomed so as to compress and level the load, a further volume of particulate material can be accommodated. This may be done by adding an additional layer of particulate material or a thicker layer of particulate material. Once groomed and compressed, the flexible cover, such as a tarp, can still be positioned over the load. For a 60 foot long B-train adding an additional 6 foot wide 1 foot deep volume of particulate material may equate to approximately an extra 13 cubic yards of particulate material that can be packed into the trailers for hauling.
In summary the device of the present invention for compressing a load of particulate material in an open-top trailer includes a frame mounted or mountable on a support so as to be elevated over the load of particulate material in the open-top trailer, a drum roller rotatably mounted or mountable to the frame, and a windrower mounted or mountable to the frame adjacent the drum roller. The windrower is for windrowing a heaped portion of the load of particulate material so as to heap the heaped portion above upper edges of sides of the trailer. The windrower windrows the heaped portion into a windrow of particulate material generally centrally aligned with a longitudinal axis of the trailer as the trailer and the windrower are translated relative to one another along the longitudinal axis. The drum roller is disposed on the frame so as to roll over and thereby compress the windrow of particulate material as the trailer and the roller translate relative to one another along the longitudinal axis.
The windrower may have a converging load compression surface for slidably engaging and compressing the heaped portion of the load of particulate material. The load compression surface may be a funnel. The roller may extend along its axis of rotation so as to extend to at least the sides of the trailer.